


Lost in Your Eyes (Lams/MulLette)

by huffle_puff_grl



Series: College AU [Lams/Mullette] [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And too Peggy, Lams - Freeform, Lemons, M/M, Peggys of this world shouldn't read, They're too pure, mullette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_grl/pseuds/huffle_puff_grl
Summary: John Laurens has been miserable since 6th grade, waiting for someone to love him.Alex has the opposite problem. Everyone loves him, but the one person he loves hasn't said anything to him on the subject of love.Lafayette feels like an outsider: that one French kid in the school. You know, there might be two other French kids in the entire schoolHercules is the leader of the Revolutionary Outsiders. He has the biggest crush on Lafayette, but he can't admit it. He feels that would seperate them from the rest of the group.





	1. The Revolutionary Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> First Hamilton fic! I've been in the fandom forever, I just didn't really write about it.  
> Warnings: 1. Maybe a tiny bit of lemons? Hey, not a lot, this is the first chapter! 2. SUCH ANGST I CAN'T EVEN DEAL RIGHT NOW 3. No Schuyler sisters (yet.) I don't need to include them into a chapter that mostly takes place in a bar.

Alex strode into John's bar.

"Hey, John!" he smiled "I'll take a watered-down whiskey,"

"Watered-down?" John asked

"I figure they can't tax watered-down whiskey,"

"Yeah they can. I'm gonna have to tax it," John sighed

"Well then I'll take a regular whiskey,"

All of a sudden, a loud, friendly, voice shouted "Bonjour, mon ami!"

"Laf!" John shouted

"Oh! And Monsieur Hamilton is here!" Laf pulled him into a rib-shattering hug. 

"Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette!" Alex panted. The long, very French name caused others to stare

"Monsieur Hamilton!" Laf looked very offended "We never use my full name!"

"Well, technically, it's not," John pointed out

"I don't even remember your entire name!" Alex sat down and sipped his whiskey

"Monsieur Laurens, can I have a whiskey?" Laf asked

"Yeah, would you like it watered-down?" John giggled

"Blegh!" he nearly dropped his credit card "Who would want it watered-down?" Alex put his hood up casually and John laughed.

"Monsieur Hamilton! Watered-down whiskey!" the entire bar turned to look at the Frenchman "And I call you mon ami!"

"I didn't- I" Alex grumbled

"I can't even talk to you right now!"

"Oh God!"

Laurens giggled so hard his curly hair was bouncing up and down on his head.

"Do you have something you'd like to say, John?" Alex smiled

John blushed rapidly "Uh, no, I don't!"

"Uh-huh," Lafayette stared him dead in the eye "You talk in your sleep."

John tried to recall what his dream was about last night. He dropped Lafayette's credit card when he remembered.

"Oh my God!" John shrieked. Lafayette was grinning wildly "Never tell anyone!"

"As long as you don't shut up. You woke up at a cliff-hanger!" Lafayette smiled maliciously

John went through the details of his dream last night in his head.

*John's Dream*

(This part is in a park)

"Alex," John said

"John, I think I love you,"

"I love you, too!" John ran over and kissed him tenderly

"We should go to a motel," Alex said "I know a sound-proof one!"

"Yes please!" Laurens sighed

*Real life*

"Yeah, that was a cliff-hanger," Laurens smiled

"What was our dear friend, John Laurens' dream about?"

"Nothing!" John quickly shouted "Bar's closed, bye!" John looked at the clock, realizing the bar was supposed to close a half hour ago.

 

Alex walked into his dorm and sighed with relief after realizing that Hercules was there. "You will never believe the day I had with the rest of the Revolutionary Outsiders!" Alex sighed

"The Revolutionary Outsiders got together?" Hercules stood up from his "office" chair "Without me?"

"Yeah, I went to get a beer at John's and apparently Lafayette had the same plans. We didn't plan it!"

"Good. I thought I missed a meeting," Hercules all of a sudden stared at Alex very intently "So what happened?"

"So, I ordered a watered-down whiskey, and Lafayette got very offended." Alex said "Then he said that John talks in his sleep, but they wouldn't tell me anything about it,"

Hercules started howling with laughter. He clutched at his stomach, which hurt because of the laughing.

"What is so funny?" Alex asked

"Laf told me what the dream was about!"

"Tell me!" Alex said

"No, we call you little lion for a reason. The emphasis on little!" Hercules stated, still half-laughing

"Ugh! I almost got Maria Reynolds pregnant, I almost married Eliza and almost got her pregnant, yet I'm still innocent?" Alex huffed

"Yeah, you never actually got someone pregnant,"

"Wait, what?"

"Remember John's ex-girlfriend? Martha?" Hercules nearly fell into his fit of giggles again.

"No! That's why she was gone for a while! Oh my God!" Alex shrieked

"But Laf and I haven't," Hercules smiled

"Yeah, you guys haven't even had girlfriends since, like, 8th grade, or whatever!"

"Yeah, like, oh my gosh!" Hercules said in his best valleygirl impression


	2. Brah Brah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of the semester! Grand days come grand events, like possibly a ship getting together? Lafayette and Hercules come out, with mixed reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, just read the summary. I'm freaking out, just writing this. If you're anything like me, you're probably crafting just at the thought of that! Oh my God, I can't even right now!  
> Warnings: 1. Lemons. I wouldn't say full on explicit, but, uh, you know. A ship got together, okay? 2. LAMS STILL ISN'T TOGETHER I HOLD ALL OF THE POWER WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?

When the alarm blared, John woke up sweating.

"That one was very interesting," Lafayette smirked

"Um, what did I-" John stopped mid-sentence

*John's dream*

(This is in the motel)

"Alexander Hamilton, not only are you a revolutionary friend, you're an amazing top!" John sighed

"I know," Alex breathed "I almost got two girls pregnant,"

"Oh, so you have experience," John kissed Alex before he could answer

"Mmm. Yeah, I do," Alex said

*Real Life*

You can't text this one to Hercules!" John groaned

"I live texted that bitch!" Lafayette laughed

"You have got to be kidding me!" John shrieked

"Get ready for the first day of school," Lafayette said through laughs.

As soon as John got out of his room he saw Hercules reading his texts, still groggy. His eyes got wider and then he burst out laughing

"Can you describe the scenery?" Hercules asked "You never really say that kind of stuff,"

"We were in a motel," John sighed "That's all I'll tell you,"

"Yeah, but like, pants on or off? Same question with shirts." Laf asked

"I'M GOING TO BREAKFAST!" John walked off

"What was that about?" Alex asked

"How much did you hear?" John jumped into a position as if he were about to karate chop Alex

"Just you screaming," John relaxed and kept walking by him

"Lafayette live texted what I said in my sleep,"

"To who?"

"Hercules," John sighed

"So who was it?" Alex asked

"What?" John asked "How did you-"

"One, Hercules said he couldn't tell me because I'm too innocent, and two, you only live text those kind of dreams," Alex said, trying to emphasise the last part but failed miserably due to a yawn

"God," John said

"Was it Martha?" Alex asked

"No."

"What was the kid's name?"

"Frances," John said

"Martha name her?" Alex questioned

"Yeah, her first birthday's coming up,"

"Oooooooh!" Alex gushed "have you bought her present?"

"No."

"Can I-"

"Yes you can come with me to buy it after school,"

"Yay! I can't wait!"

As soon as they sat down for breakfast, Hercules and Laf sat right next to them.

"Guys, today is a big day!" Laf gushed "Guess why!"

"Uh, the first day of school?" John guessed

"Anthony Ramos' birthday?" Alex guessed

"Who?" Hercules asked

"He started the first black bettalion!"

"What now?" John said

"I give up!"

"Those were both very incorrect!" Lafayette smiled "Mark November first in your calenders as Hercules and my anniversary!"

"Congrats guys!" Alex said, trying to act surprised and then whispered to John "I knew they were gay since 10th grade!"

"Same!"

Alex and John were in the same class for first period: Important Members in the Revolutionary War. "Hey, John! You can find out who Anthony Ramos is now!"

And sure enough, their first lesson was about the gays: Lin, Anthony, Oak, and Daveed. But when Daveed lets his hair down, he turns into a total douche.

"I loved," John sobbed "that lesson! Anthony is so relateable!"

"Seriously?" Lin was more relateable!"

"Uh-huh, I totally believe you," you could practically hear his eye roll.


	3. I Know, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Hercules get into a small fight, and Alex and Laf decide to take sides. When the Revolutionary Outsiders get into a full on war, the Schuyler sisters have to resolve the fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAMS IS GETTING TOGETHER THIS CHAPTER. SQUEAL WITH ME. 3... 2... 1... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!  
> 

Alex was scratching at a notebook throughout the entire lunch.

"What are you writing?" Hercules asked

"A play. It's called Miranda. It's about the founding fathers."

"Who would you be?" John asked

"I think I would be Leslie Odom Jr." Alex smiled

"I call Anthony!" John blurted

"Okay, okay!" Alex said "Calm down!"

"Monsieur Alex," Laf said "Would you like switching rooms with me so I can sleep with Monsieur Hercules?"

"No!" John shouted and then whispered to Laf "Sleep talking!" Laf burst into a fit of giggles

"Oh, right! Sorry, forget I ever offered,"

"Hey, John," Hercules smiled "shouldn't you see someone about that?"

"No, it's natural for students to talk in their sleep. It means they're stressed and are trying to let it out,"

"Yeah, but normal students don't have those kinds of dreams,"

"Shut up!"

"It was in a motel, right?" Hercules smiled and played with his bandana

"Shut the fuck up!" John stood up

"I just needed a refresher, it wasn't in the texts," Hercules said

"And you never answered Laf's question from earlier,"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" John shouted. Half the cafeteria looked

John walked off, Alex following.

"What happened?" Alex asked

"Steal Hercules' phone while he's sleeping. You'll know,"

"He doesn't sleep, he reads his texts from Lafayette,"

"My dreams were about us, Alex. That's why they wouldn't tell you what they were,"

"You mean-"

"Yeah. I like you." John held Alex's hands

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Alex sighed

"What?" John asked nervously "Do you hate me?"

"No, we could've gotten together in 7th fucking grade, I've loved you since then."

John kissed Alex on the cheek before getting up "I must defeat Hercules." 

They went back to the lunch room, but it should've been renamed the launch room. Hercules and Laf were launching peas and mashed potatoes at John.

"Let's defeat them together, John," Alex whimpered

"Okay," John smiled "take this!" he handed him a cup of chocolate pudding. They were about to pour it on Hercules' head, but from the distance they heard a familiar "Work, Work,"

"Schuyler sisters!" Alex cheered

"I'm not here for you," Angelica said "why are you fighting?"

"Because Hercules is being a bitch about my sleeping habits," John hissed

"That's impossible." Peggy piped up "A male human being couldn't turn into a female dog, science John."

"Wow. Such knowledge." Alex laughed

"Stop fighting," Eliza said "and Alex, all of the emails you ever sent me got deleted forever,"

"Ooh! Jasmine and Lin..."

"Isn't Jasmine Philippa and Renee's sister?" John asked

"Not when she puts on foundation, normal physics don't apply here."

John and Alex walked to their next class: "Historical Affairs"

The really boring teacher began talking about [Insert name here] and Leslie Odom Jr.'s relationship.

During the class, Alex texted Laf, Herc, and John in a group text.

Alex: We're not fighting anymore, right?

John looked at his own phone. "Why would you ask that?"

"Shh!" Alex said

GdMMdL: no

Herc: why

Alex: John has something to tell you

John: Why me

Alex: Cuz I said

John: we are dating

GdMMdL: My babies!

Herc: how long

Alex: an hour

Herc: wow

GdMMdL: Haha! John's dreams came true!

John: oh my god

Alex: can we put the offer from earlier back up

GdMMdL: Of course

GdMMdL: I'll miss being your roommate john

john: ugh

"Dormmates!" Alex hugged John.

At dinner John and Alex couldn't go a minute without being squeezed by Laf. It took Alex 20 minutes to finish mashed potatoes.


	4. Who's The Smart-alecky Shipper?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revolutionary Outsiders find fics written about them that was posted from somewhere inside the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just so funny, I was laughing/crafting the entire time I was writing it.  
> This chapter will have sexual content in it.  
> This chapter is not included with the rest of the series.

"Hey, John," Alex said "Look what I found on the internet," John walked over to Alex's computer. On the screen he saw the words "Lams/MulLette: Gays at Mt. Vernon College (FriendFic)"

"People are writing fanfictions about us." John said "Read it."

*Fic Inside a Fic (WTF?)*

"John," Alex said when he got to the door

"Alex!" John ran over and kissed him. Their lips collided as Alex kissed back.

"Ugh," John pulled away and looked at his watch "we gotta go, gotta get the job done."

"Your shift at the bar?" Alex asked, still squeezing John's hand

"Yeah, I'll miss you."

"I'll go, too!" Alex said "I'll get a beer, I'll mingle,"

"Alex, you're getting ahead of yourself!" John said

"I'll invite Laf,"

"Alexander!" John shouted

"I'm sorry. I'll just get some work done," Alex said "I have a lot to do any way,"

"Alex. Take. A. Break!"

"At the bar?" Alex asked

"No! Go hang out with the Schuyler Sisters, or something!" John demanded

"Okay!" Alex reached for his phone "Meet me at the coffee shop," he said as he typed

"Bye, Alex!" John said

"Goodbye!" Alex leaned in and kissed him.

↑Scene shift (Yaaaaaaay!)↑

Lafayette was smiling at Hercules. "Are we doing this?"

"Sure, I guess,"

*Real life*

Alex shut the computer. "Nope. Not happening. No porn."

"Alex, keep reading, it's not porn." John smiled a toothy grin

*Fic*

"Time to come out!" Lafayette laughed "Oh, I've wanted to say that for years!"

"And I've wanted to do this for years!" Hercules picked up Lafayette and sat him on his lap. He kissed him softly

"Really? The biggest dream I've ever had was to do this!" Lafayette got up on a table and jumped feet up in the air. He landed right in front of Hercules, their mouths touching.

"I love you," Hercules said and kissed him again

"Wait. We still have to come out."

"Okay," Hercules picked Lafayette up and sat him on the bed "Let's tell Alex and John first,"

*Real life (Scene change)*

"What was that?" Lafayette asked Hercules

"Someone at this school wrote this," Hercules said "I'll find them!"

"I can jump off a table." Lafayette said

"What?" Hercules asked

"Watch," Lafayette stood on the table and jumped off, practically flying off "I'm taking this horse by the reins making redcoats redder with bloodstains!" 

"Wow." Hercules stood in shock "The man can fly,"

"About three inches higher than last time,"


	5. Shopping for Frances [With Laf and Herc]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex's shopping trip gets unexpectedly changed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something Laf and Herc would do. Honestly.

"Can we go shopping now?" Alex asked John

"Sure, but only because you're cuter than this morning," John said

"So where are we going?" Laf asked

"We are not going anywhere," John said with an emphasis on 'we'

"So where are you two going?" Laf smirked

"Alex and I are going shopping for my daughter, Frances' birthday."

"That's so nice!" Laf squealed "Can I go with, please?"

"Fine," John grumbled and Alex quickly added "Hercules doesn't want to be left out of another Revolutionary Outsiders meeting,"

Laf whipped out his phone.

"Meet us at the Target, mon ami." he said into his phone. John rolled his eyes.

They got to Target and saw Herc waiting with a cart. "Mon Fleur Enfant!" Laf ran up to him and kissed him.

"Should we get her some baking stuff?" Alex asked

"Too little." John sighed

"Doll?" 

"Too expensive."

"Ninja turtles?" Herc asked

"Turtleeeeeeeees!" John grabbed a couple ninja turtles from the shelf. He hugged them and put them in the cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I can't even right now, I'm super stressed out, super excited, and super hyper all at nine at night. I'm stressed and excited for the same thing, so that helps. *eye roll*


	6. Jason Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John go to drama for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, I've been writing other things, had huge events going on, been dealing with personal stuffs, and TAKING EXAMS. MY SCHOOLWORK IS ALMOST 85% OF MY DAY.

Alex burst into the auditorium, not wanting to be late for his first theatre meeting. John rushed in behind him.

"I'm here, I'm queer, and I want drama to start!" Alex announced to no one and everyone at the same time.

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Thomas from somewhere in the group of students. John blushed.

"Okay, Alex, you get your wish." Washington said as he walked across the stage "Drama is starting." Alex let out a small whoop. John's face went from a pale pink to red, knowing that this was his boyfriend, the outgoing, extroverted, goofball, known as Alexander Hamilton, Alex, Hammy, Hammy Ham Ham, or A. Ham.

"What will our first performance be?" a girl in the back of the classroom asked. She was standing directly next to Thomas, and her stomach was a bit enlarged. 

"Well, Sally, we were going to take a vote. Wicked, RENT, or Heathers."

"All for Wicked?" Alex cupped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone. "RENT? Heathers?"

Washington smiled "We will be doing Heathers," he smiled "if you would like to audition, please grab a script."

Alex ran over to the table. When the 1989 movie, Heathers, came out he sat in his room for hours watching it repeatedly. He heard about the musical, and he downloaded the songs and listened to them NON-STOP.

John grabbed a script. He looked at the parts, trying to decide who to audition for.

"Jason Dean!" Alex shouted "Jason Dean is my life, I will audition for him!" 

John said to Alex, "I'll be Bill. I like him." Alex chuckled. 

"You can now practice what you will audition with."

Alex was throwing punches at Charles Lee and Aaron Burr, who wanted to be Ram and Kurt.

John was hanging out with one of Thomas' 'slaves' who wanted to be Paul. Alex looked over to Sally Hemmings who was holding an imaginary pill bottle and trying to twist the top off. "Stupid child-proof caps!" she exclaimed, her voice almost exactly like Heather McNamara's.

\--------------------  
The day after auditions, there was a large crowd around a sheet of paper. It was the cast list.

H. Chandler- Angelica Schuyler  
H. Duke- Elizabeth Schuyler  
H. McNamara- Sally Hemmings  
Veronica- Margarita Schuyler  
J.D.- Alexander Hamilton  
Ram- Charles Lee  
Kurt- Thomas Jefferson  
Paul- Simon Foster Bill- John Laurens Ms. Flemings- Maria Reynolds "Maria, you auditioned for Flemings?" Alex asked "Yeah, her voice is somewhat low." Maria replied "Peggy!" Angelica shouted "You were supposed to audition for McNamara!" "Rebel." Peggy replied and crossed her arms.


	7. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John celebrate getting their parts in the play.
> 
> Please read the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be mature, but has no story to it, so you can skip it.

"We got parts!" Alex squealed and pulled John into a giant hug. He lifted him up and twirled him.

"Get a room!" Thomas shouted

"Fine by us!" John shouted back. Thomas' eyes widened. He looked over at James who shrugged, but seemed like this was an everyday occurance.

John pulled Alex into their dorm and locked the door. They ran to the bed and sat.

John put his hand on Alex's knee and slowly moved it upward towards his thigh. Instead of going for his cock, he grabbed his ass and squeezed. Alex's eyes widened a bit, but than returned to normal.

Alex turned to face John. He gave him a kiss on the forehead, than the nose, than a small peck on the lips. John kept on hand on Alex's ass and used one hand to pull Alex toward him. 

They touched lips and slowly started kissing. John was moving his hand around and sometimes squeezing. 

Alex grabbed at the collar of John's shirt and fiddled with it until he found the center and he started unbuttoning. His hand reached John's chest and he smiled into the kiss before he pulled away.

John pulled Alex's shirt off of him and Alex moved with to help. John's free hand was on Alex's hip, gently caressing. 

Alex stuck his hand into John's waistband and realized that he wasn't wearing underwear. John looked at Alex and kissed him deeply. Alex's head went backward with the force, but he continued digging his fingers down John's pants. He eventually found his bare thigh and started squeezing. John spazzed and his hips went forward, causing his hard cock to rub Alex's equally hard cock.

Alex pulled his and John's pants off speedily, wanting to do something, not just this. Alex was wearing his briefs, still, but his cock was fairly visible.

John rubbed his hand along the inside of Alex's thighs and he poked a finger under the rim of his briefs. Alex took those off and brushed his dick against John's.

John sighed and stood up. "Lay down, please." he said to Alex. Alex did, and John licked Alex's dick. He positioned his own over Alex and Alex took in the tip to start.

John took his entire dick. He could feel Alex's reaction in his own cock. Alex sucked in a bit more and John thrust into him. Alex gasped and thrust back. John could feel Alex's cock at the back of his throat and swallowed. Alex moaned and pushed himself in harder. John could hardly fit it in his mouth, and his lips were touching Alex's lower stomach.

John pulled his cock out of Alex's mouth and Alex's a bit out of his own. He started rubbing Alex's balls and heard a ton of moaning beneath him.

He sat up and started touching their cocks together while still rubbing Alex's whole dick, now.

"Joooo-oohn, I'm gonna-" Alex stuttered. Before he could cum, John shoved his entire dick into his mouth and swallowed. Alex still wasn't cumming, so he decided to squeeze his ass.

"Cum- with me." Alex managed to get out, so John shoved his dick into Alex's mouth and he did the same. Alex also decided to push John's cock out of his mouth, kiss it, than put it back in.

After one final swallow, they both ejaculated into eachothers' throats.

They took a shower (together) and than left their dorm, hand-in-hand.


End file.
